


Ты умеешь танцевать?

by MycMurr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, bad self image, past bad eating habbits
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18396014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MycMurr/pseuds/MycMurr
Summary: Джон находит детские фотографии Майкрофта, тем самым узнавая немного больше о прошлом своего партнёра.





	Ты умеешь танцевать?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JohnCroft ficlet: You can dance?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961328) by [Readingfanfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics). 



> Ссылка на фикбук - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5640283/14499250  
> Бета - amtelious

— Ты танцуешь?

— Что, прости?

Джон держал фото, найденное в одной из множества книг, имеющихся у Майкрофта. Лицо доктора светилось любопытством, но ровно до тех пор, пока он не поднял глаза и не увидел медленно бледнеющего Холмса.

— Майкрофт?

— Откуда оно у тебя? Шерлок отдал? Я думал, что сжег все фотографии, — Майкрофт встал, пытаясь вырвать снимок из рук отставного врача, но тот оказался проворнее, пряча её за спиной и быстро отходя. — Отдай, Джон. Это было давно и должно отправиться в топку.

— Я думал, что только Шерлоку свойственна такая драматичность. Да ладно тебе, Майк, почему ты хочешь сжечь фотографию? Она ведь прелестная, — Ватсон не мог понять, почему на лице политика отразилась боль от его комплимента. Мужчина выглядел так, будто хотел умереть либо убить кого-нибудь, и доктор успел уже сто раз пожалеть, что начал этот разговор.

— Майкрофт?

— Делай с фотографией, что хочешь, только, будь добр, никогда больше мне не показывай. У меня есть незавершенные дела. Поговорим позже.

Как только Холмс развернулся, чтобы забрать пальто и уйти, Джон бросил фото, подбегая к любовнику, не давая ему открыть дверь. 

— Майкрофт! Не уходи! Что я сделал не так? Я не понимаю, почему эта фотография тебя так расстроила.

Лицо Майкрофта было суровым, с холодным выражением глаз, и если бы доктор не знал его лучше, то отступил бы, испугавшись до смерти этого леденящего душу взгляда.

— Майк, милый, пожалуйста, поговори со мной. Не уходи, — Ватсон взял мужчину за руку, подходя ближе, чтобы потереться носом о его щёку. Холмс сжал руку любовника в ответ, немного расслабляясь.

— Это не лучшие воспоминания, Джон. Фото напомнило мне о детстве.

Джон усадил мужчину на диван, попутно убирая снимок из виду. Майкрофт вздохнул, проводя рукой по волосам, перед тем как поднять полный грусти взгляд на своего партнера.

— Я рано повзрослел, Джон, но это совсем не значит, что мне этого хотелось. Я завидовал Шерлоку, ведь он всегда был любимчиком, всегда был более красивым по сравнению со мной. Ни для кого не секрет, что у него есть талант ко многим вещам, в том числе и к танцам. Шерлок от природы одарён грацией и изяществом, которым мне пришлось учиться и совершенствоваться в течение нескольких лет. Эта фотография была сделана в день моего последнего выступления. Я никогда не был так хорош, как мой брат. Я не был достаточно изящным, не был достаточно быстрым, достаточно стройным, — Холмс-старший остановился, делая глубокий вдох перед тем, как продолжить. Взгляд политика был сконцентрирован на Джоне, но мысленно он был далеко в прошлом. Доктор взял мужчину за руку, поглаживая его запястье большим пальцем.

— Я морил себя голодом, Джон. У Шерлока никогда не было проблем с весом. Он вообще не очень любил есть, поэтому для него лишний вес не был проблемой. Чего не скажешь обо мне. Мне говорили, что нужно меньше есть, тренироваться усерднее, прилагать больше усилий. Это не лучшее, что может услышать ребенок. Услышать, что он не достаточно хорош в чём-либо, — Джон кивает в ответ на грустную улыбку Холмса. Уж кому, как ни ему, знать о том, каково это быть «недостаточно хорошим».

— В ту ночь после шоу я сломался, упал в голодный обморок. Я не ел на протяжении трёх дней, практически не пил, боясь, что поправлюсь. Шерлок закатил сцену в больнице, до смерти напуганный тем, что я могу не выкарабкаться. Мне понадобилось несколько лет терапии, сбалансированных диет и осмотров, чтобы избавиться от страха перед приёмом пищи и снова начать наслаждаться едой. У меня всё ещё бывают «плохие» дни, когда я ухожу с головой в работу и забываю поесть, но это намного лучше, по сравнению с тем, что было раньше, — Майкрофт остановился, опустив взгляд на их соединённые руки.

— О, милый, прости. Я не хотел.

— Ты просто не мог тогда знать, но теперь знаешь. Единственный, не считая родителей и Шерлока, — Ватсон не смог скрыть удивление от подобного откровения, на что Холмс лишь улыбнулся краем губ и продолжил, немного краснея. — Именно поэтому мы занимаемся любовью только при выключенном свете, Джон.

Джон придвинулся чуть ближе, оставляя лёгкий поцелуй на тонких губах Майкрофта.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что для меня ты самый красивый? Я восхищаюсь тобой. Тебе не нужно ничего стыдиться, находясь рядом со мной. Разве я хоть раз давал тебе повод для этого?

— Нет! Ты ничего не сказал и не сделал, чтобы я так считал. Просто сама идея того, что ты считаешь меня красивым слишком сюрреалистична, — политик снова опустил взгляд, на что Джон высвободил руку, вовлекая мужчину в объятия и поглаживая его по спине, чтобы тот расслабился.

— Ты такой глупый, Майкрофт Холмс. Уверяю тебя, ты самый красивый мужчина из тех, кого я когда-либо встречал. Я люблю тебя, Майкрофт. В одежде или без, — политик фыркнул, на что Джон лишь хихикнул, прижимая мужчину ближе к себе и упираясь носом в его шею.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, Джон.

— Правда? — Джон отстранился назад с широкой улыбкой на лице, выпучив от удивления глаза.

— Конечно. Ты разве не знал?

Джон кивнул, и Майкрофт слегка улыбнулся в ответ, и в этот раз улыбка достигла его глаз. Поэтому Ватсон снова приблизился, целуя жарко, с напором, прежде чем оторваться.

— Я знаю, что ты любишь меня, Майкрофт. Не знаю только почему, но знаю, что любишь. Просто приятно слышать эти слова, — улыбнулся мужчина.

Майкрофт взял его за руку.

— С этого дня я буду говорить тебе об этом чаще. Давай назовём это днём Джона.

От тепла в глазах Майкрофта Джон почувствовал зарождающийся огонь в районе живота. Старший Холмс поднялся с дивана, направляясь в сторону спальни.

— Потанцуешь со мной, Джон?

— Я буду танцевать с тобой целую вечность, Майкрофт, — после того, как Холмс кивает в ответ, отставной военврач, улыбаясь как полный идиот, с мягким щелчком прикрывает за собой дверь.


End file.
